Dream a Little Dream of Me
by Alexandri
Summary: Katie can't help wishing she were closer to her boss. Originally written in 2009.


**Title: **Dream a Little Dream of Me**  
****Pairing: **Katie/Percy  
**Rating: **R  
**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** Katie can't help wishing she were closer to her boss.**  
**

Katie Bell stifled a grimace as Jen Gilsig headed for her desk. Jen was the chatty type and Katie didn't have it in her to chat just now. Still, she smiled as Jen stopped a couple meters away. "Still working, Katie?" Jen asked, her tone a mixture of surprise and disapproval.

Annoyance flashed through Katie, but she stifled that, too. "Just finishing up a few things before the weekend," she answered brightly. "You know what a stickler Mr. Weasley is about the workload."

"More like a raging taskmaster," Jen muttered as she tossed Katie a sympathetic look.

_And that's why you'll only ever be an assistant to that loafer Cragshaw_. "Oh, he's not so bad," Katie said pleasantly. The smile she was determinedly wielding was beginning to hurt. "Besides, I like the work."

"All right." Jen gave her a look that clearly said she thought Katie a couple pieces short of a chess set. "Don't stay too long."

"I won't," Katie promised. "Enjoy your weekend."

"You, too." With that, Jen ambled off—Merlin, couldn't the girl move any faster?—and, after an interminable wait of a minute and a half, boarded the lift and disappeared.

"Thank Merlin." She was being uncharitable but it couldn't be helped. She was awful when she was anxious. To quell her nerves, she focused on the final items on her to-do list that, before the minister hired her, Mr. Weasley would have finished himself. Because of her, the man only worked twelve-hour days instead of his previous fourteen- to sixteen-hour days. Mr. Weasley had resented her at first. He'd insisted that he didn't need an assistant, that he was perfectly capable of carrying his own workload. Minister Shacklebolt had agreed, but still insisted he either took Katie on as his assistant or take a month-long vacation. Mr. Weasley had chosen Katie and she'd done her best to make sure he didn't regret it. Her diligence and willingness to work just as hard as he did had won him over. Now Katie hoped that, having gained his professional respect, they could develop a more personal connection.

It didn't take her long to finish. A glance at the clock as she cleared her desk told her it was nearly seven. She hadn't seen her boss since he'd bid her good evening at five. Frowning, she stashed her purse in her desk and crossed to his door. "Mr. Weasley," she called softly.

There was no answer. She rapped the door lightly. "Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes?" he said, surprise evident in his tone.

Katie eased the door open and peeked in. Percy Weasley had obviously put in a long day. His hair, usually a painfully neat array of barely discernible waves, had devolved into a much more natural spray of tousled, ginger curls. His glasses lay discarded on his desk while he massaged the bridge of his nose. His collar was loose, revealing a long, pale, liberally freckled neck. Face flushed and breathing shallow, everything about the man screamed weary and rumpled. Katie thought he looked absolutely adorable.

"Ms. Bell," he said finally. "I didn't realize you were still here."

"Just making sure I finished everything before I go," she replied. "And it's Katie."

"Sorry?" He gave her a weak smile. He must be completely knackered.

"Call me Katie."

"Only if you call me Percy."

"I can't," she said, a bit of sadness in her voice. "You're my boss."

"And your former housemate."

Katie blinked in surprise. This was the first time in her nearly ten months in his employ that he'd acknowledged their overlapping years at Hogwarts. "I didn't think you remembered me."

He gave her an inexplicably intense look and Katie felt her heart beat a bit faster. "Of course, I remember you," he said finally, his voice as intense as the expression on his face.

"Oh!" Katie swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. Despite her intention of getting closer to him, she was completely at a loss for what to do. "Well, er…I suppose I should call it a night. You should, too."

"Right." Suddenly, the intensity disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and he was back to his usual, aloof self though with a slightly ironic cast. "I still have a few things to take care of before I'm done."

"I can help," she offered, a bit too eagerly.

"No, no, you go ahead."

"Really, I don't mind," Katie reiterated as she advanced into the room.

"I don't think you'll want to assist with my current predicament."

"I'm your assistant. It's my job to help."

"Not with this. It's…personal."

"Oh. Of course." Knowing she'd just been dismissed, Katie nodded sharply and turned to leave. She made it all the way to the door before she realized that she was just giving up. If she wanted to be closer to Percy, now was the time to establish the relationship. "Mr. Weasley?" she said, turning back and crossing to his desk.

"Yes?" His expression now was a mix of frustration and curiosity.

"The thing is I have a predicament of my own. I fancy you and I'm well aware of how inappropriate this is and I don't expect you to reciprocate but it does mean that I want to help you if I can so I would appreciate it if you'd stop pushing me away and let me."

Silence followed her announcement. Percy stared at her but didn't seem to see her, almost like he was waging some internal debate. Finally, he said, "I see."

"That's it?" she asked. "I declare my affection for you and all you can say is 'I see?'"

Percy stood and came around his desk until the heady, spicy scent of him filled her senses. "Perhaps you can help me, after all."

Katie started to ask how when Percy pulled her close and captured her mouth in a demanding kiss. Caught off-guard, she grabbed his shoulders and sank into him.

Strong hands aligned her hips with his, revealing exactly how personal his predicament was. She gasped and tried to speak, but Percy's tongue swept into her mouth, quick and urgent, and the whys and wherefores of his arousal became secondary.

The kiss seemed to go on forever, morphing from a heady seize-and-subdue mission to a leisurely exploration of recently claimed territory. Katie was lost in an eddy of need and sensation—his hands, his body, his mouth, they were everywhere—and by the time Percy finally lifted his head to stare down into her eyes, she knew she would give him anything he asked.

"I want you," he confessed. He sounded as breathless as she felt.

"I want you, too."

"Good."

They made quick work of each other's clothes. Percy's body was as fine as she'd always imagined, lean and trim. His skin was smooth beneath her hands as they trailed down his chest, his body was wonderfully firm. She pressed against him, moaning at the contact. "Please," she whispered as she scattered kisses over his shoulders.

He didn't respond, choosing to ease her back on his desk. He caressed the flat of her stomach, one hand skimming lower over her mons to her thighs. Katie didn't resist, parting her legs to his questing fingers. They both gasped as he parted her folds and stroked her sensitive flesh. "You're so wet," he marveled.

"I've wanted you for a long time now."

"Merlin," he groaned as he leaned into her, pushing her back onto his desk as he took her mouth again.

Everything was perfect until a loud crinkle of parchment broke through the giddy haze of her desire. "Wait!"

"What?"

"Your documents," she explained, pushing him off her. "We wouldn't want to crush them."

"No," he agreed, his voice completely sincere. "We wouldn't want that."

Without another word, he spun her around and placed her hands on his desk. His fingers glided briefly over the taut curve of her arse before giving it sharp smack.

"Mr. Weasley!"

"Forgive me, Ms. Bell," he gasped into her ear as he aligned his body with hers and slid in. "I couldn't resist."

"You're forgiven," she panted. "Now, please. Shag me."

Percy complied. He took his time, slowly acquainting himself with her, gripping her hips when she tried speed up the pace. Merlin, he was maddening, but oh, it felt so good. Katie gave herself over to his pace—biting her lip to contain her whimpers, gasping as his deliberately slow thrusts gave way to a none-too-gentle pounding. She was awash with pleasure, her body meeting him thrust for thrust, a hundred nights of fantasizing coalescing into the most exhilarating orgasm she could remember.

Percy settled against her back, his breathing harsh in her ear. "I think you can call me Percy now," he said once he'd caught his breath.

"As long as you call me Katie," she answered with a delirious giggle.

"Katie," he breathed.

"Percy."

"Katie."

"Mmm."

There was a loud knock at the door. "Katie!"

Katie started with a gasp. Jen Gilsig stared at her from the break room door, an odd, concerned expression on her soft features. "Have a good lunch?"

"What?" Katie stammered as she wiped some drool from the corner of her mouth and patted her hair back into place. "Oh, yes."

"Good because Mr. Weasley's asking for you."

Visions of herself bent naked over her boss's desk as he pounded into her rushed through her mind. It took a moment for Jen's meaning to sink in. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she discarded the rest of her lunch and sprang into action. "He has that meeting with the Minister. Is he terribly upset?"

Jen shook her head, the same, annoying sympathetic expression from Katie's daydream written all over her face. "Just his usual."

"Thanks," Katie called as she brushed past her coworker and dashed back to her desk. He didn't usually lose his temper with her—she was a very good assistant—but her boss was a bit fanatical about punctuality. She scooped up the meeting agenda and was just about to knock on his door when it opened and Mr. Weasley stepped out.

"Oh, Ms. Bell, there you are," he said, glancing briefly in her direction before turning back to the sheaf of parchment in his hands. "Did you enjoy your lunch?"

"Yes, sir, it was lovely," she breathed.

Mr. Weasley stopped rifling through his documents and gave her a proper look. "Are you all right? You're all flushed and breathless."

"I'm perfectly fine, sir," she answered, hoping he wouldn't notice her pulse pounding wildly at the base of her neck.

He didn't look convinced, but didn't press the issue. "If you're sure," he muttered as he returned to his search.

When he found whatever he'd been looking for, Mr. Weasley glanced at her again, an intense, inscrutable look as if he wanted to say something but didn't know what or even how to say it.

"Did you forget something, sir?" she prompted.

"No, it's just I've… There's something I've been meaning to…" He smiled and shook his head. "I just wanted to tell you you're an excellent assistant. I'm glad Minister Shacklebolt hired you."

"Thank you."

"Yes, well…" He flushed and returned to his usual businesslike demeanor. "I'll be working late tonight and I hope you'll be able to assist me."

"Of course."

"Good. Put in a takeaway order for us. Whatever you're in the mood for will be fine." With that, he headed off to his meeting.

Katie floated back to her desk, absently going through the motions of her daily routine as her thoughts wandered back to her lunchtime fantasy. She knew that tonight's late night session was not going to culminate in a wild, desktop shag. Still, a girl could hope.


End file.
